Brother, O Brother
by The Great Dizzle
Summary: For years Jason has felt it, and he knows he did too. NO Slash. REview!


**Brother, O Brother**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**A/N: I've been thinking about this one for a while now and I really needed to get it out. Don't worry; I'll be updating 'Thirst' soon enough. So uh, enjoy. And review, or I'll find you.**

For years it plagued me. I am ashamed of it and I should be. He stared me down from across the plateau on which we both stood. He wore his black tank top and gray sweatpants with his black belt tied tightly at his waist.

I didn't mind the anger. He had a right to be enraged. I had been fooling him all these years. He felt he had been betrayed by his brother. To him, there was no greater feeling of deceit than that.

I had to get it out. I couldn't die with this on my chest. From the moment that he entered our lives there had been a small flame of rivalry. Then, when he took my role of leadership, the flame had grown even more. I wanted to say something about it, but it was Zordon's choice, and even if I pleaded I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I needed to get away. That's the reason I took the Pan-Global job. I wouldn't be able to take it much longer. Him, leading me. I was doing a great job without him. We didn't need him back. His powers were gone and he should have accepted it

Then, a few years later, he asked me to join the team again. I had been waiting to hear it for a long time. This time I had the power and I was almost sure that the Big floating head would make me leader again. He didn't. Tommy was his favorite. His 'Chosen One'. Bullshit.

The power didn't last for too long though. The alien powers attempted to bond with me for good, and I couldn't take it. I hated myself for it. It made feel so weak and weakness is my greatest fear.

I had to give it up. I didn't want to, but I had a regular life again. About a three months later I got a call from Kim. She got two tickets for a trip around the world. She said that I was the first she called. Said it was a thank you for being like a big brother to her.

We made it to the Caribbean Islands on our forth day. She had planned for us to go scuba diving for the day. Like old times, things didn't go our way. We were captured by a wannabe pirate. We were her hostages, her bait if you will, to lure the team to her. We were gonna be her bait to feed an island monster or something like that.

We escaped, but were caught again and were turned evil by the lava. I was so powerful! I could take down the whole team single-handedly if I wanted to, but there was only one person on my evil mind, Tommy. I was so close, but even with all the power he was still able to defeat me. He could have dropped me and ended it all, but he didn't. He believed he could still get through to me and he did, but there was still some of that evil power inside of me. I guess that's why people call me cocky now. I guess that's why I'm here with him today.

About 3 years later I got a package in the mail. No return address, just to Jason Lee. It was a red velvet box. I didn't open it. I had had enough of it. I didn't need to be a psychic to know what was in there.

A few more years after that I got a call from Andros about a all Red mission. I declined. The reason was childish, but it was my decision. I didn't have to do anything. My time was done and that was that. They already had Tommy, they didn't need me.

The day of the mission I was watching the news and saw a list of the soldiers who were killed in battle. That stuff can really inspire a man. I grabbed my jacket and hopped on the bike and made my way to the mission area. I was late, but so what?

Turns out the velvet box was my old power coin rejuvenated. Tommy had found the location of the Morphin' Grid and had all of our powers returned, just in case. I had the most fun in my life on that mission. It felt good to show those rookies that they weren't the best. At least not better than me. I called him yesterday and told him to meet than me.

At Angel Grove 'Mountain'. I told him everything I felt. He was angry with me but I didn't care. I needed to prove that myself that the first will always be the best.

"You ready?" I yelled over to him. He responded by getting in his fighting postion. "Yeah, so am I."

REVIEW!


End file.
